


Home Again

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending nearly a year traveling with the Doctor as actual companions, Molly and Khan finally return to their home, ready to start a new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a jump ahead mostly because I didn't want to write a million different fics of their adventures with the Doctor, though if anyone _does_ want some I can always insert them out of order later. Anyway, they've arrived back home on April 1st, 2014 if you're keeping track of the dates in this series.

They had been traveling for almost a year. It had been hard to be away from her friends, but it had also been the best experience she had ever had. She had gotten to see things and do things she had never thought she would, explore the universe and travel through time and fulfill every last inclination she had to have a life full of adventure. But eventually, all good things had to come to an end, and that included her and Khan's time as companions on board the TARDIS. The Doctor had said he could take them back to the exact moment he had dropped the others off, but they both declined. Even though they had been traveling she knew her home was safe and taken care of, so they asked the Doctor to take them back on whatever day it actually was in non-TARDIS time.

When she had told Sherlock they were going to return to London he said his brother wanted to see them first. She and Khan had been wary at first, but Mycroft had handed her a set of keys, telling her the locks had been replaced, and informed her that somehow quite a significant sum of money had been deposited in a joint account for her and Khan to use to support themselves until they settled into whatever lives they were going to lead. When she asked how much exactly he told her a figure that made her eyes widen. With that much money at her disposal she never actually needed to work again, which honestly suited her just fine.

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in the alley behind her home. She unlocked the alleyway door with the keys as Khan and the Doctor started to bring all of the things they had collected in their travels to the console room. She was nervous to see the condition of her home, and Khan had respected her wishes that she see it alone first. The part of her home she rarely used looked much the same as it always did, though there were a few differences, and she found herself nervous as she made her way to the foyer. When she opened the door she felt relief that it appeared to look the same as it had before. She went to her sitting room and saw while the furniture was different and definitely higher quality it was still quite similar to what her old furniture had been. There was new art all over the place, and right off the bat she saw a Picasso and a Degas, and she wondered if both artists had slipped the work to the Doctor when she had visited them in their prime. It was different, she accepted, but still wonderful.

She made her way up the stairs and saw that the walls had been repainted and they looked warmer than before, more inviting. She got to the top floor and made her way to each room. The guest bedroom was the one she was most nervous for, because that had held her parent's furniture, and she was worried it had been replaced. But when she opened the door she nearly wept with joy to see it all there in its glory, perfectly restored. The rest of the room was different, with a cheerier wallpaper and new carpeting and art on the walls, but the furniture was exactly how it should be.

The Doctor had warned her that he was going to try very hard to recreate the room they'd had on the TARDIS for the past year as their master bedroom, and when she opened the door to her and Khan's bedroom she saw the exact same furniture she had gotten so used to in the room. It was rearranged differently but it was all there. And there was art in this room as well, but she didn't recognize the artist. She would have to ask the Doctor as they brought everything in. She had lingered so long that she didn't realize she had company until he moved behind her. “Do you approve of the improvements?” Khan asked, pulling her against them.

“I do,” she said with a wide smile.

“You haven't even seen the kitchen. Everything is top of the line in there. It doesn't look at all how you left it. I actually think it's bigger now. And there's an island in the center of it.”

“So we're going to have space to move around while you continue my cooking lessons?” she asked with a laugh as she turned around to face him. She wound her arms around his neck and smiled at him as he settled his hands on her waist.

“I believe you're progressing in those at a fast clip,” he said.

“You know, I didn't think you would take to cooking this much. You're better at cooking than I am now,” she said, her smile getting brighter. 

“Well, when I actually started to get interested in doing that and the Doctor suggested I take a workshop at Le Cordon Bleu I'll admit I thought he had lost his mind,” he said.

“And now you have the Grand Diplôme,” she said with a touch of pride. “You did quite well in that program.”

“Well, since we managed the fit the entire course of study in less time than it normally takes by jumping around in the TARDIS I would have to say that was time well spent. It helps that I barely need to sleep.”

“You know, I remember a disastrous dinner for Christmas when you first got here,” she said with a laugh. “And now you create the most delicious French food and pastries I've ever had. I am quite proud of my personal chef.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So I'm your personal chef?” he asked.

“Yes, you are. And I pay handsomely in compliments and shagging sessions,” she said.

He appeared to think it over. “I have worked for much less,” he said with a grin.

“Well, as soon as we get all the clothing and the other things into our home then I can see if I can impress you with my meager skills in the kitchen by making lunch.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, or at least attempted to. He pulled her as close as he could and the kiss quickly got heated. He began to move her towards the bed and she let him. When they got to the edge of the bed she pulled away rather reluctantly. “We can't afford to get too distracted. We still have a lot of stuff to bring in,” she said.

“I can make it a short distraction,” he said.

“As tempting as that is, if we're going to shag we're going to take our time. We don't have to worry about someone going to the wrong room or knocking at an inopportune moment or getting teased by a TARDIS full of people,” she said. “And I'll even be nice and be on top.”

“I could approve of that,” he murmured.

“Good,” she said before leaning in and kissing him quickly. When she was done she pulled away and adjusted the dress she was wearing. She was quite proud of that dress since she had designed it herself. When she was a young girl she had drawn sketches of things she would love to wear, but as she got older she stopped doing it as often because she never felt they would be good enough. She’d gone back to doing that while Khan was taking care of the criminal network Moriarty had left behind, and the Doctor had noticed and would lavish her with praise that they were brilliant and wonderful and would look very nice. She hadn’t quite believed him, but he had asked for the sketches at one point and she had given them to him, not thinking much of it. A few weeks after she and Khan decided to stay on board she came back to her room to find the dresses she had designed laid out on the bed. The Doctor said if she really wanted to he would see if she could learn how to do that professionally, and she had jumped at it. Now she had a few offers to work for companies based in London and she was weighing her options, seeing if she wanted to work for one of them or start her own line.

“I suppose we should get started to we can get settled,” he said. “And that way I can see about enjoying your offer of sexual favors where you do most of the work.”

She laughed. “I swear, there are times you're quite incorrigible,” she said. “But I think that's something I love about you.”

“There is quite a bit I love about you as well,” he said, reaching over for her again. He pulled her close and she looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. “I am pleased we were able to figure out what we wanted from life now that we've gotten second chances.”

“I am too,” she said. “Even if they were things we never would have expected either of us to do.”

“I think the last year was possibly the best thing that could have happened for either of us,” he said. “Other than me getting dropped in your bedroom. That was the start of all of this.”

She was quiet for a moment, her smile dimming. “Is the Doctor still working on trying to figure out how it happened, and how Moriarty got a hold of a Ganger?” she asked.

He nodded. “It's something he's quite curious about, though he didn't work on it much because he was concentrating on us. But on the occasions when Sherlock would join us and the three of us would talk that was what we would talk about. And a few times we went to talk to people for more information.”

“Does he have any leads?”

“A few,” he replied. “Sherlock and I may occasionally leave to help him pursue them, but generally this is something he feels he needs to do on his own. Or at least more with Sherlock's help. I'm usually brought along for intimidation purposes. Apparently what I did to Moriarty's network has left me with a reputation.”

“You're not actually hurting anyone, are you?” she asked, giving him a concerned look.

“No, I'm not,” he replied. “My presence in the room is more than enough to convince people to talk.” He ran a hand up her back, and then back down. “Since you won't let me distract you I think we should get back to the Doctor. He currently has our belongings sitting in his console room and I think he's wondering where we are and if we're doing anything that will cause him to blush bright red and stammer like a nervous schoolboy.”

She laughed at that. “All right. We'll go back down to him.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, and they both kept the kiss brief. When they pulled apart she offered him her hand and they went downstairs. It took them nearly forty-five minutes to bring everything inside, and she knew they were still going to have to put everything away, which might take even longer. As soon as they were done Molly gave the Doctor a warm hug, and he embraced her back and held onto her tightly for a few minutes. She wasn't surprised; both Amy and River had said he didn't like good-byes very much. “It's not as though you'll never see us again, Doctor,” she said quietly.

“I know. But I've gotten very used to both of you being there,” he said. “It's going to be strange knowing you're back home now.”

She pulled away from him. “You're more than welcome to come visit, you know. I certainly don't want you to be a stranger, and I'm sure Khan feels the same way.”

“I do,” he replied with a nod.

“Well, I may need to borrow Khan a few times, so I'll make sure I see you as well,” the Doctor said, giving Molly a smile. “It's only fair.”

“Yes, it is,” she said, giving him a smile in return.

She moved out of the way and the Doctor offered Khan his hand. Khan went and shook it, giving the Doctor a faint smile. “You two are going to be happy, right?” the Doctor asked.

“I think we're going to be quite happy,” Khan said as he let go of the Doctor's hand.

Molly came over to Khan and put an arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulders in response. “You don't have to worry about us, Doctor,” she said. “I promise.”

“Well, if you need anything, call me. I promise, I will be better about answering my phone. I swear it.” He turned and made his way to the TARDIS and opened the door to step inside. Once he did he turned to look at them. “I'm glad,” he said.

“For what?” Khan asked.

“That you two found each other,” he said. “I think you two complement each other very well, and I don't think either of you would be as happy as you are now if you hadn't.” Then he gave them a wave. “I'll see you both soon.”

“Goodbye, Doctor,” Molly said, waving back. He grinned at them one last time and then stepped completely inside the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. As they stood there and watched the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving them alone in the alley. Molly pulled away from Khan and reached over for his hand again. “I think we should see about putting things away. Or at least the clothing. I don't want everything to get wrinkled.”

“Considering you have much more than you left with I think that will take quite a while,” he said with a grin.

“Yes, well, I decided I wanted to dress better and I had a golden opportunity to do so over the last year,” she said, giving him a mild glare.

“I was teasing,” he said. “I'm allowed to do that.”

“I know,” she said, the glare softening. “I'm sorry.”

“It's all right,” he replied. “Let's get inside and put things away. I also want to see what the state of our kitchen is when it comes to food. We may not have anything we can eat at the moment.”

“I hadn't even thought of that,” she said, her eyes widening slightly. “Why don't you look at that while I put our clothing away?”

“Well, at least let me help haul it upstairs,” he replied. They made their way back into their home, and once they were there they began bringing the luggage the Doctor had provided for them and the garment bags that had the more expensive clothing in it up to the bedroom. Khan took a good look at the room for a moment when they were finished. “I think our closet is larger.”

“I wouldn't be surprised,” she said, putting one of the pieces of luggage on the bed and opening it. “Mycroft said there had been damage to the walls in most of the rooms, and I know he had said when he was getting it repaired for us he would see about making improvements. I know our washroom has been updated, and it appeared as though the closet was bigger in the guest bedroom.”

“I suppose we should thank him at some point,” he replied.

“Yes, we should,” she said as she began taking clothing out. “I don't even know who paid for the renovations.”

“I'm more curious as to who deposited the money into that account for us,” he said.

“I have a guess but I'll need to confirm it,” she said. “Sherlock made a remark one time he was on board that there had been restitution for the problems brought about by him taking down that network of Moriarty's. I get the feeling that Sherlock made sure all of us received some money that came from funds Moriarty had hidden for his own personal use. I also think we got such a staggeringly large amount because of what you and I went through while all of this was going on.”

“I'm thankful for that, I suppose,” he said. “To be honest, I'm still not quite sure how I want to put my new skills to use, so not having to look for employment for the moment helps.”

“I think I want to take some of the money and try and start my own clothing line,” she said. “I don't know if I want to go high fashion, but maybe a line where things are stylish but more affordable than the clothing I had on the runway. I think I could be quite pleased walking by someone on the street wearing something I designed.”

“I never would have expected that to be something you were good at,” he said. “No offense to your style before, but you didn't appear to be a very fashionable person before.”

“No offense taken,” she said with a chuckle. She began to pick up the clothing and taking it to the dresser. “I always liked pretty things, and I did have some pretty clothing. But for my job it was more a matter of being comfortable and having clothing I didn't mind possibly being ruined. After a while I let that dictate what I wore even when I wasn't at my job. Now that I don't have that worry I can afford to dress more nicely. I mean, there are times I'm going to want to wear clothing that is on the casual end of the spectrum, but even then I'll have things that fit better and look more stylish.”

“I think I'm going to have to get used to man giving you appreciative stares,” he said with a sigh.

“Just remember that as much as they may want me in one way or another you're the one I choose to go home to every night,” she said. “Only intimidate them if they're tossers about it.”

“I think I can do that,” he said with a faint smile. “Do you want help?”

She shook her head. “I can do this on my own. I'm starting to get quite hungry so we should see if we need to make a run to the market before we can eat something today.”

“Then I'll head downstairs,” he said. He made his way out of the bedroom and she went back to putting the clothing away. She'd finished one suitcase and was just starting the second when he came back. “We have absolutely no food in the kitchen.”

“That poses a problem,” she said with a frown. “What took you so long to come back up?”

“I was taking better stock of what exactly was in the kitchen,” he replied. “I think you'll find the smaller appliances and the knives we have now are a vast improvement, but there are still a few more things we need to purchase.”

“I suppose we'll have to spend the day getting what we need,” she replied thoughtfully.

“I was thinking if you weren't too hungry we could do something else first,” he said, moving closer to her.

“Then help me put the clothing away and maybe I'll let you distract me from my hunger,” she said with a chuckle.

“I can do that,” he said with a faint grin. He took another piece of luggage and went around to the other side of the bed, putting it on top and then taking clothing out and helping her put it away. It didn't take them very long, and once they had put the luggage in the guest bedroom he pulled her close to him. “I get the feeling I should enjoy my time alone with you, in case everyone else knows we've come home.”

“I think that would be a good idea,” she said, looking up at him. “Just don't jinx it.”

“There is that unfortunate tendency with us,” he said. “So I propose we go back to our bedroom and celebrate being home again.”

“All right,” she said before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, and it was a kiss that started off soft and increased in passion the longer it went on. He pulled her flush against him and she could tell that he was quite eager to take her to bed, which was perfectly fine because she was also quite eager for it. He began to maneuver them back towards their bedroom, but he miscalculated once he got to the door and slammed her into the wall. Her response was to reach between then and begin to undo his trousers.

“We are almost to the bedroom,” he said when he pulled away.

“I thought we could do something else,” she said breathlessly.

He gave her a small smirk in response. “I see.” She got his trousers undone and pushed them off his hips slightly, freeing his erection. She put her hands around him, stroking him. In response he dipped his head down, biting down on her pulse point lightly. She moaned softly but didn't stop what she was doing until he took a slight step back. He pushed up the bottom of her dress do it was bunched at her waist, and then he moved close again, reaching for the waistband of her knickers. “Is this a pair you care for?” he asked.

“Not really,” she said.

He pulled the kickers down and she could hear the fabric rip. He pushed them down and after a moment she shimmied out of them. Then he reached between her legs and began to palm her, rubbing against all the sensitive spots. When he rubbed against her clit she ground against his palm slightly, wanting more friction then he was giving her, He leaned in again and bit on her neck, taking a bit of skin in between his teeth and leaving his mark on her as he slipped a finger inside of her. She wanted more but this felt quite good as well, especially when he added a second finger.

She was writhing quite a bit when he pulled his hand away, but before she could say anything he moved his hands and lifted her up. She could feel her sodden knickers fall to the floor and so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her against the wall and positioned himself before thrusting into her. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back as he pulled out and thrust again. This was going to be hard and fast, and all she was going to be able to do was hang on for dear life. She could feel herself start to tighten around him and she knew within a matter of seconds she was going to get the release she'd wanted as he was teasing her. He reached between them and teased her clit and then her orgasm hit, hard and fast. She could feel him thrust one last time before he came as well, and as the effects of her orgasm waned she found herself panting. “That is something we should do more often,” she said when she was finally able to catch her breath.

“Perhaps,” he murmured. He pressed a kiss to her neck before he pulled out of her, and she removed her legs from around his waist before he set her back down. “I was thinking we could follow that up with a shower. To get ourselves cleaned up, of course.”

“Of course,” she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly, and he kissed her back without making the kiss more passionate. Even though it wasn't like the kisses they had shared earlier she enjoyed it quite a bit. She never wanted to stop being able to kiss him, to keep him close, to have him in her life. And when he finally pulled away and offered her his hand she knew that no matter what else happened, he felt exactly the same way, and that made her quite pleased.


End file.
